


Fear.

by BunkBedBitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, living doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunkBedBitch/pseuds/BunkBedBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly creepy original of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got the idea from tv but I wrote it whilst I was in english class.

The forest was warm though I barely noticed. All I could feel was the earth under my feet. The burning in my lungs. My thoughts came on snippets all I could think of was survival.Over leaves, under branches, around trees.

I knew the dogs were following. He set them after me as soon as he realised I had escaped. Run. Faster. Keep going. 

That mantra kept repeating in my head I could swear I could feel their breath on my neck, their teeth on my heels. I felt as though the hounds of hell were chasing me. I have to keep running if he catches me I am dead.

I need to get help for the others. Keep going almost there I see light, almost out. Stop! Cliff. Look back. Dogs. One. Two. Three. Jump. Cold! Ice cold water envelopes me. My body freezes. I can’t move. I force my limbs to move, trying to drag myself to the surface.

I break the surface, gasping for air, my lungs burning tenfold. I look up and hear the dogs barking but they have not jumped after me yet.

I start to swim towards the shore glad for the head start. Mabey I can reach help before I’m found. I hear splashes and see the dogs in the water. Swim. Faster the girls are counting on you to save them.

Shore! Get up and run now! I listen to the voice in my head it’s kept me right so far, kept me alive. I run over the sand barely acknowledging the feeling of cool sand under my toes. I look back and see that the dogs are still in the water. Run.

I ran over the cool sand trying not to stumble, not looking back at the dogs in the water knowing that looking back would slow me down. Back into the forest. It’s darker in the forest the sun is setting.

I run once more through the forest the dense canopy blocking out what little light there is left. The twigs cut into my arms catching on my top, snagging my jeans as I run, the sharp rocks jutting out of the floor cutting open my feet, the blood making the ground beneath, slick and slippery. I look behind me once more and all I can see is trees. I slow. Breathe.

Had I been paying attention to the forest I would have noticed the deafening silence that surrounded me. I would have noticed the absence of birdsong and the cracking of twigs underfoot but I wasn’t paying attention.

I was too consumed with my task of filling my lungs with air. If I had been aware I would have ran. I would have known to get out of there as soon as the birds had stopped. I would have gotten help for me and his other living dolls.

But I wasn’t paying attention and so when I looked up he was there waiting. Cold smile. Evil eyes. Chilling laugh. As we stand there having a staring contest the feeling of dread that had filled me is replaced with acceptance.

Acceptance that he has caught me. That I have no chance of leaving. That my life is now in his hands. An object in his hand glints in the wane light. He comes closer raising the object, a needle I realise with morbid interest, he grabs my arm and there is a burning, biting pain in my neck and the last thing I see before I succumb to darkness is his cold smile and evil eyes gazing lovingly down at me. His chilling laugh the last thing I hear. The latest addition to his collection of living dolls.


End file.
